Last Christmas
by Wee-hoo
Summary: A small Christmas songfic about Bones.


**Last Christmas**

Performed by wham

Summary: A small Christmas songfic about Bones.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or this amazing song.

Temperance smiled at her brother and his new girlfriend as they were joking around with Seeley, her christmas date. She excused herself and went into her bedroom and brought out a small box filled with pictures of the christmas a year before. She took the picture of her and Sully in her hand and sighed.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
_

She had been so happy with him, he made her heart pound when he looked at her and smiled. She had told him she loved him for the first time in their relationship and they had kissed under a misteltoe. That night they spent right there on the very bed she was now sitting on, the morning after he had said they needed to talk.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

He said he had to go away for awhile, possibly over a year. She was heartbroken and furious, how could he? She loved him with all of her heart and he just ripped it out and stomped on it! She had promised herself to never love anyone ever again.

_  
Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_

She had seen him few times since he got back and she still felt warm inside when he smiled. Some part of her wondered how a kiss would feel from him one more time, another part of her knew. She would fall for him all over again. Tempe sighed again and took up another picture. They looked so happy, so in love. She really had loved him with all her heart.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

She smiled as she thought of this year. She glanced out and saw Seeley and her brother playing with Parker and his new toys. She has had hesitations about dating the man that she was working with but this was turning out great. And his son was very happy his dad finally found a woman to love.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

This year she wouldn't get hurt she knew that, Seeley wasn't like Sully. He would never hurt her intentionally, she wasn't sure he would hurt her unintentionally either. He locked gazes with her and smiled and she found herself smiling back. She felt that warm fuzzy feeling that she had felt with Sully but ten times stronger. She saw her friends had arrived and remembered when they had a party where she and Sully met the first time after he came back.

_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
_

She had spotted him smiling with his arm around another woman and her heart had broken all over again. All their friends were there and smiled at him and it hurt her even more, she had trusted this man with her life and he stabbed her right in her heart. It was late and the party was dying down so she snuck out with a group of people to avoid him and his looks of joy. She thought back to their dates before and she knew that he had never loved her. She had just been convenient.

_  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

She put the picture back in the box and put it in her closet, she had found a real man to share her life with. A man who knew how to treat a lady and make her feel loved, Seeley really was the only man in her life from now on and she would love him with all of her heart.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

She went out to join her date and she kissed him on the lips and he deepened it, she could hear Angela gasp in joy but nothing mattered for her and the man of her dreams. The kiss was interrupted by Parker who insisted that he wanted to play with her and she complied gladly. She was happier than ever before and she finally had the family she had always longed for.

The End!!

A/N: Hope you liked my little christmas story.


End file.
